国王的命令是绝对服从
by jc4evan
Summary: 可是不乖乖听国王的话是不行的喔。


「快点啦！到底要买多少？」

蔡徐坤站在饮料柜前毫无头绪地看着旁边的一堆人。

「大家难得出来玩，咋说至少每人五瓶起吧！」小鬼兴奋地看着货架上的啤酒，仔细观察哪一个看起来比较好喝。

「疯了吧你！」朱正廷一掌巴下去，疼得小鬼嗷嗷叫。「喝那么多干什么，我看你们是要把饭店拆了。」

「就要喝就要喝！！！Justin今晚不醉无归！！！」黄明昊拉开冰柜门开始往购物篮里疯狂放啤酒。

「黄明昊你给我放下！！！！」朱正廷咆哮。

而另一边。

「不要忘了下酒菜啊」

尤长靖和范丞丞两个在前面的零食架上疯狂扫货，旁边的陈立农和王子异站在保健食品架上选购着养胃丸和薏仁水。

「这个呢是喝酒前吃的，这样比较不会伤胃，」王子异耐心地跟旁边懵懵懂懂的陈立农介绍，「然后这个呢是隔天起来喝的，可以消水肿。」

「子异真的很懂耶，那这个咧？」

「这个是……」

林彦俊和你还有班上其他两个女生站在收银台前，无语地看着这些幼稚鬼，整间便利商店都是他们吵吵闹闹的声音。

「呃……」你转头看着林彦俊，「他们说今晚要玩什么啊？买这么多酒干嘛。」

「不知道。」林彦俊也挠挠头，「难得一起出来旅游，就随便他们吧。」

你们班上一群好友一起出门旅游，白天去了好多景点，晚上其实你已经感到有点疲惫了，但一群男生说晚上才是重头戏，一定要喝点小酒才更有兴致。

你悄悄瞄了瞄林彦俊，想着还是他比较靠谱。

转眼看着吵吵闹闹的其他男生，哼，才不像这些小幼稚鬼。

林彦俊察觉到你的眼神，不自然地害羞撇过头。

没有察觉到其他男生的目光，其实蔡徐坤和黄明昊他们一直在暗中观察你们的互动。

几个人默契地对眼然后坏笑起来，凑在一起不知道在商量着些什么。当然，眼中只有食物和保健品的四个傻子还是懵然不知地挑选着商品。

怎么说呢，明眼人都知道你和林彦俊关系暧昧，最好的证明就是彼此拥有特权。

就例如，平时在班上你们爱打打闹闹，你会在体育课后只帮他买水帮他拿外套；他会在一群人一起放学的路上默默走在你身旁；你会故意对他说一些其实根本没什么重点的悄悄话借机亲近他；他会把你不喜欢吃的食物直接从你的碗里夹起吃掉虽然他有洁癖，诸如此类。

你们之间有着和别人都不一样的默契，两个人都不说穿，两个人可能都在等待对方先开口，两个人都享受这种猜来猜去的小把戏，倒是身旁的好兄弟们看不下去，决定要推你们一把。

「好了好了我们选好了」

黄明昊和小鬼各提着两大篮啤酒，尤长靖和范丞丞也抱着一大堆零食，王子异和陈立农拿着五花八门的养生食品。你和林彦俊看了就一个头两个大，大翻白眼然后吵着让他们把没必要的通通放回去。

——

很快到了晚上，你们各自梳洗好了以后集中到蔡徐坤和王子异的房间。

围成一个大圆圈坐着，你的左边是蔡徐坤，右边是林彦俊，一共九个男生三个女生，彼此之间坐的距离很近。

「咳咳，我们今晚的主题就是——国王游戏！」朱正廷大声宣布。

「哇靠！」范丞丞大叫，「这么刺激的吗！」

「欸？什么是国王游戏啊？」你状况外地转头问林彦俊。

「呃…就是…」林彦俊看着你挠挠头一副伤脑筋的表情，「简单来说，每人会发一张数字不同的扑克牌，拿到Joker的人就是国王，可以随机命令两个人做任何事。」

「别忘了先喝半瓶再完成命令！」小鬼搞事情补充道。

「这么刺激的吗！」你也忍不住跟着大叫，这种游戏听起来就不像什么正经游戏。

「好了好了，游戏开始！」

蔡徐坤拍手呼喊，除了林彦俊以外的其他男生都互相使了使眼色，每张牌其实都悄悄地被做上了记号，只有他们几个知道每个人拿的是什么牌。

——

第一局，子异是Joker。

「我命令，3号和7号拥抱十秒钟！」

「来吧！」黄明昊一个激灵跳起来喝掉半瓶啤酒，把牌一摔，「谁是7号！」

「靠，是我…」

范丞丞无奈地举起扑克牌，然后也喝了半瓶啤酒。

「黄明昊你到底洗澡了没有，我会嫌弃死…卧槽！」然而话都还没说完就被黄明昊一个熊抱撞得胸口直疼。

「欸范丞丞，你的手也要抱着我啦！」黄明昊把范丞丞死死掐在怀里，见范丞丞没有回抱他，于是恶作剧地直接把他整个人抱离地面，在半空中甩来甩去。

范丞丞被晃得头晕，连忙回抱黄明昊马上认输，「我错了我错了别他妈甩了…」十秒钟之后他放开范丞丞，范丞丞已经一副快要窒息的表情喘着大气。

「黄明昊你个臭傻逼！」

果然，这个游戏好可怕…你暗搓搓地想。

第二局，你是Joker。

你兴奋地环顾一周，想了想「2号和9号，选择在场的一位谈恋爱并说出为什么！」

「啊，我是2号耶。」

旁边的蔡徐坤翻开牌，他看了看林彦俊，边喝酒边坏心地偷笑，然后故意用暧昧的眼神转头看你，「我…应该会选你哦！」

「我？」

你吃惊地看着蔡徐坤，虽然很想看看右边林彦俊的反应，但又不敢转过去怕表现得太明显，然而此刻的你的确错过了林彦俊一团黑气地瞪着蔡徐坤的表情。

发现你身后林彦俊的杀气，蔡徐坤觉得越来越有意思了，又继续煽风点火，「对啊，我一直都觉得你好可爱。眼睛大大的，平时又少根筋，莽莽撞撞的样子，让人很想要保护你。」

真是见了鬼了，你瞪大双眼，你发誓这一定是假的蔡徐坤，这些甜得让人头皮发麻的话是怎么回事。

看了看其他人的反应，果然全部人都装作呕吐的表情，但当你回头再观察林彦俊的反应，却被他吓了一跳——他居然目无表情地死盯着你，仿佛自己做错了什么事惹到他一样。

你将信将疑地别过头看着对你笑咪咪的蔡徐坤，搞不懂这到底是什么情况，只能干笑着说，「呵呵…坤坤怎么还没喝就先醉了…轮，轮到9号了！」

你生硬地转移话题，看到班上的其中一个女生举起手来，害羞地小小声说，「我，我是9号…」

然而她下一秒却说出了让大家傻眼的话，「我会选……林彦俊吧。」

一股无名火咻咻窜起，你看着林彦俊露出尴尬的笑容，有点不好意思地看着她。

而其他人也是一副吃瓜群众的看戏表情看着你们几个。

「就是，我觉得彦俊是一个很体贴的男生，也很优秀。」女生含情脉脉地看着林彦俊，就连傻子都看得出来女生这是在借机传情。

彦你个头，谁准你这样叫他。

「谢谢你哦。」林彦俊难掩笑意回应她，只让你更加不爽。

「看在你这么有眼光的份上，你的半瓶酒我帮你喝了。」随即林彦俊豪爽地拿起啤酒咕噜咕噜喝了起来，让你内心一股醋意。

虽然努力装没事，但有心人们一看就知道你在不开心。

事情变得越来越有意思了，几个大男孩坏笑着对眼。

第三局，小鬼是Joker。

「终于轮到我了！！」小鬼兴奋地翻开牌，他偷瞄一眼你的牌背，决定来做大事。

「5号和左手边的人来一个安全之吻！」

你隐约警觉不妙，然后慢慢翻开牌。该死的，你正好是5号。

左手边吗…转头，你看着正无辜放空的蔡徐坤。天啊杀了我吧，你绝望地内心呐喊。

「5号是谁，快出来。」小鬼假装东张西望看每个人。

大家都摇摇头，你只好硬着头皮翻开牌，「是我。」

「哇，坤坤这下有福啦！」范丞丞开心地带头起哄，下一秒被林彦俊默默送了一拐。他皱着眉头看小鬼，「欸，这个太超过了吧。」

「还好吧，安全之吻而已。还在尺度内，要愿赌服输哦！」

此时，陈立农也开口帮腔，大家又附和陈立农说的话，马上营造出看似林彦俊玩不起的感觉，于是林彦俊自己待在旁边冒黑气不讲话，默默看着你和蔡徐坤。

尽管你觉得这样不太好，但大家还是兴高采烈地起哄，尤长靖把准备好的保鲜膜拿出来，撕出一片，然后和朱正廷两个人各拉着四个角。

喝下半瓶酒，你和蔡徐坤对坐着隔着一片保鲜膜，你听见他小声地说了一句，「那就不好意思了。」

他抓住你的肩膀，快速蜻蜓点水一下。

虽然隔着一层保鲜膜，但你依然可以感觉到蔡徐坤柔软的双唇轻轻落下，触感过于真实，羞红了脸你低下头不敢看其他人。

「哇」大家发出惊叹的声音，唯独林彦俊表面镇定，而放在口袋里的手却握紧了拳头。

「快…继续继续！」一旁的尤长靖注意到林彦俊的表情越来越不对劲，暗喜之余但也怕得要命，他生怕林彦俊下一秒会暴怒赶紧把流程往下走。

第四局，朱正廷是Joker。

胆小的朱正廷不敢惹林彦俊，于是选择避开了你们的号码。

「8号在3号的身上做五个俯卧撑！」

「我是8号！」陈立农举起扑克牌灌了半瓶酒，然后看到小鬼把牌翻开，「小鬼，你是3号！」

然后他笑着走向小鬼身边，一把把他推倒，跨在他的身上，「我可以只用一根手指做哦。」然后开始一上一下，毫不费力连做五个，小鬼别扭地撇开脸不敢看。

随着游戏的尺度越来越大，你看到了朱正廷和黄明昊共吃一根百力滋；也看到陈立农深情壁咚林彦俊；还看到王子异和蔡徐坤互磨鼻子，有一些你甚至害羞到捂着脸只敢从指缝间偷看。

——

到了第九局，轮到黄明昊当Joker。

黄明昊决定直接玩一个大的。

「4号坐在5号的大腿上舌吻一分钟！」

「啊？」叫声一同响起，是来自你和林彦俊的声音。

你们吃惊地对看一眼同时翻开牌，你是4号而他是5号。

「重头戏来咯！」小鬼和范丞丞两个不怕死地瞎起哄，其他人也跟着欢呼起来。

你不敢看林彦俊，觉得既尴尬却又有点期待，借机发生一些超友谊接触固然对你们来说可能是一大进展，但你觉得当着大家的面实在太令人羞耻，于是还是打了退堂鼓，「换…换一个吧。」

「换什么，男人没有在怕的。」

林彦俊站起来一把拉起你，坐到床边的椅子上，拉过你的手让你坐在他的大腿上。

你羞红了脸呆看着林彦俊，忽视了旁边欢呼的朋友们，你的眼中只看得到他，紧张得狂咽口水，他该不会，是来真的吧……

「等一下，我也觉得太超过…呜！」

刚刚对林彦俊借机表白的女生想要抗议，却被朱正廷马上捂住她的嘴发不出声音，朱正廷小声吼道，「可闭嘴吧你。」

林彦俊先是耐人寻味地看着你不知道在想些什么，然后眼神绕过你看向蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤先是愣了愣，随后才反应过来他这是在向自己示威。林彦俊冷冰冰的眼神看得他背后直冒冷汗，心想这个大醋桶吃起醋来真是眼神杀得死人。

百般无奈但秉持着送佛送到西的精神，蔡徐坤只好眼神也变得犀利回瞪林彦俊。

林彦俊果然上钩，他冷笑一声，收回目光然后霸道地抬起你的下巴，不等你反应侧头吻住了你。

众人一下子惊呆了，本以为林彦俊和你都会激烈反对的，尤其是林彦俊，以他的个性绝对不可能大庭广众对女生做出这么亲密的事，没想到计划居然这么顺利地进行了。

「靠，林彦俊这家伙，这么双标的吗。刚刚不是还抗议蔡徐坤的安全之吻来着，现在直接舌吻了。」范丞丞按下秒表，一边看戏一边小声感叹着，众人忍不住纷纷点头赞同。

突如其来的吻让你整个人非常紧绷，双唇紧闭而他却不断温柔地亲吻你，呼吸打在你的脸上，他的手移到你的后颈扶着你的头，津液打湿你的唇。

心脏跳得飞快仿佛下一秒就要承受不住快要晕过去，眼睛和嘴巴都紧紧闭着，你的吻技生涩得像个没谈过恋爱的雏儿，重心不稳地双手抵着他的胸前仿佛他是救命的浮木般。

「嘴巴张开。」

林彦俊察觉你的紧张，张开眼睛微微离开你的唇轻声指引你。你听话地尝试放松嘴唇，他湿润的舌头便探入你的口腔舔舐过你的贝齿，没有给你喘息的机会他触碰你的舌尖，来回挑逗引导你的舌尖伸出。

也许是酒精的作用，又或者是彼此暧昧的心在作祟，你也逐渐放松下来，感受他柔软的唇和舌头，放在他胸前的双手慢慢抓住他的肩膀，津液与气息彼此交换，你卸下心房忘情地舌头与他一起交缠。

温热的触感，吮吸间发出的声响，紧抓他的力度，你和他的暧昧关系被慢慢厘清，借着亲吻来确认彼此是心意相通的两个人。

早已忘记这只是个惩罚，他的手情不自禁地搂着你的腰，而你就像棉花糖般融化在他的怀里。轻轻啃咬他的唇，你逐渐主动起来，动情地吮吸他的唇，抚摸他的脸，最后你们深深厮磨对方的双唇，喘息着才依依不舍松开了对方。

面带潮红地看着林彦俊，舌尖舔了舔上唇，林彦俊俯身还想要再亲吻你，他的举动让你暗暗偷笑，用扶着他肩膀的手稳住了他，你眼神暗示他现在的场合不适合，他才回过神来，正襟危坐。

众人连大气都不敢喘，一个个目瞪口呆。看你们终于结束了随即爆发出极大的欢呼声，「在一起！在一起！在一起！」

范丞丞低头停止秒表，一看时间亲了足足有三分钟，不禁抬头一脸赞叹地看着你和林彦俊。

「彦俊超Man的喔。」陈立农不住地拍手称赞，你回到位置害羞地低头不语，而林彦俊看了看害羞的你，骄傲地扬起嘴角，「当然。」

男孩们眼神互换，认为今晚应该可以顺利收工了，于是接下来的游戏也不再针对你们两个，大家玩得十分尽兴，也纷纷喝个烂醉。

过程中你和林彦俊靠得越来越近，嬉笑间你不时笑着靠在他的肩膀上，暧昧气息越来越浓厚。心情太好，你可能喝的是这辈子最多的一次，尽管如此，你却留意到林彦俊有适时地控制着自己的酒量，虽然也喝了很多，比起其他人却是显得清醒不少。

——

不久，大家都喝挂了东歪西倒的，只剩王子异，林彦俊和你还算清醒，一看其他人都彻底醉倒在房间的不同角落。

林彦俊起身推了推和他一间房的小鬼，不管怎么推都没有反应，林彦俊不想你和这些人一起摊在这里，想了想于是决定带着你回他的房间。

正打算把你带走，王子异一把抓住林彦俊，把一个东西塞在他的手上。

林彦俊疑惑低头一看，居然是一盒避孕套。

搞什么？林彦俊不可置信地看着王子异，把避孕套塞回他的手上，「给我这个干嘛？」

「谁都看得出来你们互相喜欢啊。」王子异作为养生保命担当，自然不会让自己喝个烂醉，苦口婆心头脑清晰地劝诫他。

「年轻人嘛，以防万一，要保护好自己和女朋友才是。」说着又放到林彦俊手里，「你也不要多想了，就是一个预防而已。万一真的不小心怀孕了，这样对你们都不一定是好事，你说对不对？彦俊你仔细想想…」

「Fine！我拿走我拿走ok？」被王子异念得脑壳疼，林彦俊把它放进口袋后立马拉着你往外走。

——

走出房门，你由着他牵你走。喝得有点多你走路也踉踉跄跄的看着每一步都快要摔倒的样子，于是他只好一手搂着你慢慢走回房间。

到了林彦俊的房间，他把你扶到床上替你盖好被子，准备去厕所洗把脸清醒一下，感觉到他的离开，你马上拉住他的手不放他走。

「我真的没有喜欢蔡徐坤啦…」扯着他的衣袖，你挣扎着爬起来双膝跪在床上，看起来一副楚楚可怜的模样。

听到你提起蔡徐坤，林彦俊脸上写满了不悦，他坐到你身边，替你拨开几缕凌乱的发丝，「那你喜欢的是谁？」

「我喜欢的人是你啊。」靠着酒精壮胆，脸颊红扑扑的眼睛泛着泪光。

「我最喜欢你了！」

你拉着林彦俊的手让他抚摸你的脸庞，轻抚你的双眸和嘴唇，忍不住你可爱又腼腆的小表情，林彦俊低头吻你的脸。

「我也最喜欢你了喔。」

没有旁人的压迫和注目，扶着你的纤腰，先是零星的碎吻落在你的额头，鼻尖，然后是小嘴，慢慢主导着你，舔吻你敏感的颈项和耳朵。你享受地发出一丝呻吟，手指插入他的发丝，慢慢地他把你推倒在床上。

气氛很好，你们动作自然得就像已经交往很久了的男女朋友。

「看来子异说得对。」

「欸？」

「刚才的舌吻只是前菜，现在，该上主餐了。」

林彦俊倾身压在你的身上，脱下你的衣服，只剩下小红莓内衣套装，「来，我们继续刚才的游戏。」

你害羞地捂着自己的事业线，并企图遮挡住内裤，其实没有什么用。在林彦俊的眼中，你像一只可怜又单纯的小白兔无处可躲等待被大灰狼吃干抹净，「我当国王。」

林彦俊是一个霸道的人，一手掌握你的肉团，低声对你说，「我要你诚实地说出自己的想法，告诉我你到底有多喜欢我。」

你感觉全身都在发烫，「不要…好热…」

「热吗？」

脱掉你的内衣，他一口含住粉嫩的蓓蕾，「这样会不会好一点？」

舌头玩弄起你的蓓蕾，肆意地搓揉肉团，他利用膝盖有一下没一下的顶着你的私处，花液逐渐溢出，房间四处回荡着你轻声吟叫的声音。他在你的脖子上吮吸起来，微微的刺痛更激起你的欲望，松开嘴巴，他在你的脖子上留下了粉红的印记。

「怎么更热了…你又欺负我……」你扭动身子，肉团晃动着就像可口的牛奶布丁。埋进你的双峰间，林彦俊同时用两边食指打转拨弄蓓蕾，又不断在你的身上留下一点点烙印，证明你们欢爱的痕迹。

「接下来诚实回答我，有没有偷偷幻想和我做爱？」

他在你耳边厮磨，你承认自己好几次不止是幻想着他如何一次又一次狠狠疼爱你，还做起了春梦，梦中你们有多缠绵，有多疯狂，每每睡醒后都使你泛滥成灾。

你当然不要如实告诉他，激情中你摇摇头紧咬下唇，不想自己在他心目中像个淫荡的花痴女，但林彦俊看出你的掩饰，手指探入你的幽径，肉壁紧紧吸附住他的手指。

「说啊，这里想不想我这样弄？」

手指抽动的频率越来越快，你抵受不住他的猛烈攻势，「啊啊…不要…太快了啦……」

「别顾着享受，回答我。」

「想…好想……也有幻想过…啊……」

他修长的手指过分深入，故意弯曲起来不断摩擦你的敏感点，脑袋一热全部说出来了，「有一次…你的外套借给我穿了，上面…有你的味道，我忍不住…把它盖在身上…」

「就这样而已吗？」

「…裸体盖着……」

「干…」林彦俊一听，差点失守，喘着粗气又问，「有没有满足自己？」

「……有…」你羞耻地回答他，然而他的手指没有慢下来过，连续的刺激突然花壁持续收缩，「不，不行…要到了，哈啊……」

高潮中他的手指没有抽走反而加快抽动，使你快感更为剧烈，花液沾满了他的手。

他随手撕开避孕套戴上，坚挺的男性令你移不开眼，林彦俊又给你一个新的命令，「说说看，你都是怎么幻想我要你的？」

「我不知道啦…不要问我……」你别过头去不敢与他对看。

「不乖乖听国王的话是不行的喔。」

林彦俊亲吻你的小腹，让你忍不住咯咯的发出笑声，你痒得不行只好妥协，「我说我说…我幻想过你用好多姿势要了我好多次……幻想过你的尺寸…幻想过你用力地满足我……」

「那你现在就知道了。」

慢慢挺进你的幽径，他的硕大出乎你的意料，下身传来撕裂般的疼痛，瞬间让你红了眼眶。

「好痛啊…呜不，不要了……」你哭喊着让他放开你，但这个紧要关头他怎么可能收手，努力地忍耐着下身的欲望让你尽快适应他的硕大，但你的下身却因为痛楚和太过敏感而一直紧缩着。

「你这个小坏蛋，怎么这么会夹。」林彦俊忍不住开始抽插起你的花径，紧致而湿润的感觉令他着迷，蜜液打湿了床单。

你虽然一开始哭喊着但竟然慢慢开始感觉到了一阵阵的快感袭击而来，从叫唤着叫他退出去现在却逐渐泛起了情欲，双脚情不自禁地勾住他的腰部，一下一下地迎合他的抽插，你开始享受起来自花径深处传来的快乐，「身体，变得越来越奇怪了啦…」

你看见林彦俊的目光饶有兴趣地一边看着你们湿得一塌糊涂的交合处，一边观赏你爽到不能自已的表情，甚至顾不上遮羞了下身的快感太过强烈，放弃挣扎你任由他看见自己浪荡的样子。

「我好喜欢看你这个表情。」林彦俊的吻落在你的唇上，抱着你加快抽动，最后一个深插白浊全数洒出。

放开了你他退了出来，起身丢掉套子稍作清洗后，他紧搂着你，「宝贝，我爱你。」

看着眼前的这个男人，你还是感到难以置信，躲进他的怀里，你心满意足地与他一同入睡。

——

隔天一早，你们赶在大家清醒前先起床，然后装作没事去叫醒他们。

「嗯？你的脖子和胸口…」福尔摩斯农揉了揉眼睛，察觉了你和林彦俊昨晚欢爱的痕迹，眼神暧昧地看着你。

「看，看什么啦，就昨晚玩游戏弄的啊。」你赶紧找籍口推脱。

「我可不记得舌吻会吻到胸口去喔。」农农一脸坏笑地看着你。

你百口莫辩，当然，一小时不到所有人都知道了。

很好，你发誓以后再也不玩这种游戏了。

不过，如果只和他玩的话……

好像也不错？


End file.
